


On a date

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, Domestic, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 4 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - On a date</p>
    </blockquote>





	On a date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 4 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- On a date

Seto glared down at his lover, who was currently splayed out on their bed and snoring. How annoying that when he made the sincere effort to get home in time, Joey wasn’t even awake to notice.

He’d come home early too! And not even “Seto Kaiba coming home early time” but “‘normal’ people coming home early time”…

His only consolation was the fact that Joey only had his boxers on, so at least the view was nice.

Grunting, he sat down on the side of the bed and gently massaged Joey’s shoulder to wake him up. Joey groaned.

“Wahtimizit…”

“Six.”

“Bah… Why you gotta wake up so early… Ten more minutes—”

“P.M.”

“P.M.?”

Joey opened his bleary eyes and stared up at him. “Whatcha doin’ home this early?”

Seto fought very hard to keep a calm face. “Date night?”

With a jump, Joey sat up in bed. He wavered a bit as the blood rushed back into his head and made his dizzy.

“That was tonight?”

“Is. And yes.”

“Oh, shi—” Joey looked down at himself. “Gotta get some clothes…”

Seto smirked. “Mmm, yes. I doubt the other patrons at Angelo’s will appreciate your state of undress as much as I do.” He watched as Joey buttoned up a nice dress shirt with amazing speed and grinned as Joey hopped on one foot to the other, trying to put on his socks.

Once he was dressed, Joey grabbed his wallet off the dresser.

“You ready?”

“I’ve been ready for the past twenty minutes,” chuckled Seto, playing with his keys restlessly.

Joey scoffed and stole the keys with a grin.

“I’m driving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not _quite_ a date, but close enough, right?


End file.
